


What Else

by LuvEwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Smut, Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan
Summary: A very realistic ritual that requires an omega and many alphas.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	What Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week on tumblr, created by the fantastic and talented firondoiel.

The elder wrapped a long piece of silk around his waist, tying it off at the hip bone. The cave smelled of incense, burning strongly in his nostrils. 

Some words were said in a language he didn’t understand. His body understood. He breathed faster. Slick ran freely down his legs; he was naked beneath the skirt. 

After the slick came heat. His skin felt too thin. The elder touched his stomach and he tensed—though the man was null, and gave off nothing to stir Obi-Wan’s base senses. 

“ _Beautiful_.” The elder pronounced the word, slowly, in basic. The oil he smoothed across Obi-Wan’s cheeks, collarbones, his flanks, inflamed him. Slick pooled at his feet. Sweat beaded his temples. 

He glanced up at the shadows around him. He knew the men were standing off in the darkness,waiting. It was a rare tradition for their culture. Necessary now, with so few children born in recent years to their people. 

An entreaty to the gods of fertility. The ritual required an omega and many alphas. Submission. 

Lastly, a knot. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He had never been triggered into a Heat outside his cycle before. And never had he endured the first, unbearable waves with so much anonymous alpha scent. He felt suffused with it. 

The Council only begrudgingly approved the mission. Were they embarrassed that Padawan Kenobi, a promising senior apprentice, could be reduced to an eager, submissive body? Perhaps he was a little embarrassed himself. But he was learning to accept this part of who he was. So he was a Jedi, so he was a man, and so he was an omega. 

The elder looked at him with grey, heavy-lidded eyes. He said more words, and then waited expectantly. 

Obi-Wan did not know what else to do but bow. When he lifted his head, the elder spoke again, faster, marking Obi-Wan’s lips, chest and abdomen with the oil. 

Anointing his mouth and nipples. Moving his hand reverently over Obi-Wan’s womb. 

He tingled everywhere he had been touched. Ache uncoiled in his groin. 

The elder bowed to him, motioned towards the figures in the darkness, then walked barefoot across the gravel and out of the cave. 

Obi-Wan could hear his own breathing over a new, heavier set of footsteps. A man emerged from the shadows, tall and broad and bare. Larger even than Qui-Gon, with pale skin and dark, thick braids. 

_Alpha_. Obi-Wan’s instinct beat in his blood. 

He remained still as the man approached. His generous cock had already firmed. He eyed Obi-Wan’s slick-covered legs with an approving smirk. 

They bowed to each other. 

Obi-Wan remembered to place his hands on the man’s solid shoulders, as he had been instructed during the hasty preparations for the ceremony. 

Green eyes sparked. “Beautiful,” The alpha murmured. He laid Obi-Wan on the ground. 

He was licked on the mouth, the nipples, the abdomen. The loose skirt was parted. He tensed when a finger touched his opening. 

“Do you consent to our gods?” The alpha asked, and Obi-Wan realized he must be the head of the chosen pack. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed. 

The remaining alphas stepped forward. He did not count them. His brain was thick from the Heat. Fingers played with him, more fingers than could belong to the first alpha alone. 

Tongues lapped at his oiled chest. Callused hands rubbed his firm belly. 

He was a fine omega, someone said, and more slick dripped from him. Obi-Wan had always appreciated his suppressants, but submerged in unfettered hormones, sensing the desire of these men, made him feel far away from the practical person he was outside of the Heat. 

The head alpha moved Obi-Wan’s legs on either side of his own, and began to stretch him with wide fingers. 

He gasped and gazed up at the cave’s ceiling. Men chanted the names of gods. 

Obi-Wan wanted to call out too, the name of his Master, who had not touched him yet. He sensed Qui-Gon at the edge of the group. 

“May I?” The first alpha asked, and Obi-Wan looked over, realized that he was not being addressed. 

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan as he responded “Yes. May the submission of one be fruitful for many, may the gods bless your people.”

The alpha untied the skirt and displayed Obi-Wan to the others. 

A shared murmur of appreciation rushed through the throng of other alphas. 

An omega Jedi. The Force was an inherent blessing. Claiming such a creature would be the best hope of the ceremony succeeding, and bringing prosperity to their people. 

The alpha was nearly twice Obi-Wan’s size, corded with muscle. He wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan’s slim waist and hoisted him onto his lap. Obi-Wan’s face was pressed against the alpha’s chest, and he was inundated with fresh alpha musk. He barely felt himself repositioned, or the blunt head against his hole before he was sinking onto the alpha’s cock. 

Obi-Wan threw back his head while the chanting continued, louder. Even with the copious slick, he could not be seated all at once. The alpha worked himself in, one arm bracing Obi-Wan’s back, the hand of his free arm massaging a hard nipple. 

The Heat took him. His legs opened wider and he rode the enormous cock, squeezing his muscles around it, wanting to be full, fuller. 

“Good omega,” the alpha crooned, and offered a thrust so deep Obi-Wan’s eyes crossed. 

He was claimed while the others watched and offered encouragement. Obi-Wan’s cock leaked and strained. 

When hands gripped his hips, he tried to grind down on the girth inside him, but instead he was lifted from the lap, from the pleasure that was breaking him apart. 

He started to moan, clenching helplessly at the painful emptiness, but seconds later he was on his belly, and swiftly filled again. 

His face pressed to the ground, Obi-Wan wriggled his ass, accepting the new cock with relief. The clan was well-endowed, if to be judged by the size of the first and now second alpha. There was no comparison between his artificial Heat assistants and real flesh, powerful Alpha body scent. 

Every movement made him warmer. He was ready for seed. Yes, he needed to come and take the alpha’s knot, sit on a knot, ohh—

Obi-Wan cried out as the alpha slipped free, and another crouched down next to Obi-Wan. But rather than giving him what he needed, the man fitted a cold cage over Obi-Wan’s cock and balls. 

He had forgotten. He was only to come for the knot, and the knot was at the end of the ceremony. 

Surely he could not last that long. He writhed in frustration and an alpha—he was too bleary with need to notice faces now—sucked his tits until he was begging for cock. 

He was quickly indulged, leaning with his back against a broad alpha chest while he was fucked. Another alpha took his caged cock in their warm mouth and Obi-Wan bucked, overwhelmed. 

There was no relief from the sensation. He was fucked on a thick cock and sucked, the Heat a building fire inside him. He was like a doll, passed from alpha to alpha, arranged to each man’s preferences. 

But none could release inside him. He shared their frustrations when he was moved to the next alpha right as his current partner approached the crest of pleasure. 

Finally, covered in sweat and slick, Obi-Wan blinked up and saw two men. The last clan alpha, and Qui-Gon. 

His Master’s desire seeped through the Force. “Master—“ he started to reach for the naked man when the clan alpha held his legs open and breached him. 

Obi-Wan gasped. The man was enormous, much larger than even the first alpha, thick and long. 

The chanting rose in the cave. 

Then Qui-Gon spoke, and it drowned out the ceremonial words of the alien language. “Beautiful, beautiful Obi-Wan,” he said. “No other could do what you have done.” 

Obi-Wan managed to smile before the next thrust took all his attention. He relaxed his muscles to allow more of the cock inside him. The alpha was strong and demanded his submission. 

He was so full now. 

“That’s it,” Qui-Gon murmured. He was sitting on his knees, naked as all the rest, long hair loose around his shoulders. “Take it, omega. Dutiful omega.” 

Obi-Wan’s cock twitched in its steel confines. This was part of the ritual too, but he still warmed to his Master’s words. Qui-Gon sounded like he was coaching Obi-Wan through some new sparring technique, not helping him take a massive cock. 

He moaned as the clan alpha slowly pulled out. None of the alphas had climaxed—now that they were blessed by the Force-rich omega, it was their duty to knot their own mates. 

Obi-Wan was sore, exhausted and confused by the myriad alpha scents on his naked skin. Qui-Gon bent over and lifted him into his arms, embracing him. 

Instinctively, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon’s waist. His Master kissed him deeply, until he could not taste another alpha. Qui-Gon squeezed the small peak of one breast, then the other, and swept his hand briefly over Obi-Wan’s womb. 

Obi-Wan humped against him. Several of the alphas, standing off together in the darkness, laughed at his eagerness. 

Qui-Gon lightly swatted his bottom, and the playful movement became an exploration, as Qui-Gon kneaded his ass cheeks, at last sliding a finger in the slickened crease. 

He felt and heard the rumbling desire from his Master. In their daily lives, neither remarked upon their status: teacher and student, alpha and omega. With the suppressants, it had hardly mattered. 

It mattered now. To Obi-Wan, it mattered very much. 

Obi-Wan clutched at Qui-Gon’s wide shoulders and looked into his eyes. Such a deep, bright blue. A luminous night sky. A—-

“So sentimental,” Qui-Gon whispered, chuckling. 

Obi-Wan flushed. The finger testing his entrance was driving him mad. He pushed down on it. 

“And so impatient,” his Master added, before lining Obi-Wan up with his hard cock and plunging inside. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth went wide in a silent scream. Qui-Gon had taken him while standing, Obi-Wan’s feet off the floor, his entire weight driving down on the huge cock. 

Qui-Gon grunted, starting with a few short strokes before setting an intense rhythm. The men around them chanted and cheered. 

He could feel Qui-Gon’s sense of relieved triumph. Distantly, he wondered how long Qui-Gon wanted to fulfill Obi-Wan’s Heat. 

And how long they had chosen to ignore it. 

Obi-Wan wriggled on his Master’s cock. He could tell his movements were pleasing Qui-Gon. He moaned and tightened, knowing Qui-Gon—both of them—needed the knot. 

“Eager thing,” Qui-Gon said, and smacked his ass again. “Does that feel good?” 

Obi-Wan could only manage a dazed “uh huh”, totally gone to anything but the cock filling him, almost sagging in Qui-Gon’s arms. 

Then he was splayed on the ground and the other alphas encircled them. Some hands pinned his arms above his head, others pulled his legs apart. 

Qui-Gon smiled down at him, chest heaving. 

The Force sang with the rightness of it when Qui-Gon entered him and thrust, nothing held back, fucking him in earnest. He felt fingers fumbling at his crotch and he heard the cage unlock, his cock springing free.

“Oh gods,” Obi-Wan moaned, closing his eyes. 

Qui-Gon pressed into him to the hilt, and held steady, letting them both enjoy the utter fullness. 

His Master’s hand rested on his belly. “In hopes of fertility,” he said, and the touch sparked right to Obi-Wan’s core. He knew the message was meant for the ceremony, but in the throes of Heat, he latched onto images of a future where he could prove his own fertility. 

Perhaps Qui-Gon glimpsed Obi-Wan’s thoughts, for at that moment he roared in climax, emptying his seed deep into his Padawan. 

The chanting hit its crescendo as Obi-Wan followed him to orgasm, and then the knot inflated inside him, a foreign but pleasant girth. He looked up at Qui-Gon, breathless. They would be linked by the knot for nearly an hour. 

One by one, the clan alphas patted Obi-Wan’s cum-white belly, clapped Qui-Gon on the back. The Master was congratulated for his robust anatomy, his luck for having such an exceptional omega partner. 

The alphas bowed to them and filed out of the cave, no doubt in search of their own mates. 

Obi-Wan exhaled, relaxing against the ground, already accustomed to the feel of the knot lodged inside him. Qui-Gon leaned forward to kiss him, and fuck him gently with the knot. 

“Ahh,” Obi-Wan gasped into Qui-Gon’s mouth. 

Qui-Gon pulled up and smiled, sweeping his long hair out of his face. “With all the men you’ve satisfied tonight, I think you could do with some more satisfaction yourself,” he suggested, rolling his hips. 

Obi-Wan opened his legs further. The knot bumped against his overworked prostate and he arched his back. Even after his orgasm, he was ready to come. “The elder induced an actual Heat,” he reminded Qui-Gon. 

“Yes, it seems so.” Qui-Gon agreed. He ran his hands down Obi-Wan’s body. “Perhaps you should ride my knot while we decide what to do about our situation.” 

Together they managed to roll Obi-Wan on top, and he bounced against the knot while Qui-Gon teased his nipples and cock. 

Before long Obi-Wan shuddered and came in hot spurts, gripping Qui-Gon’s hands, tight muscles hugging the deflating knot, their cries echoing off the cave walls. 

——

Obi-Wan was washed by the clan betas in keeping with the rules of the ritual. Then he was sent to his private quarters, where Qui-Gon was waiting with a plate of warm food and pitcher of water. 

He was too tired to eat more than a few bites, but drank deeply. Qui-Gon all but carried him to the sleep mat, where he remained that night until the next afternoon. 

——

On the transport home, they made love almost constantly, though less frantically. Obi-Wan was too far into Heat to be deprived. 

And he knew Qui-Gon didn’t want to deprive him anyway. 

Afterwards, they laid together, joined by Qui-Gon’s knot. His Master’s hand slid from his hip to his belly, and stayed there. 

Obi-Wan’s braid coiled around his neck, as it often did when he laid down. He wondered what might happen in the years to come, after the braid was gone. 

But it was a treacherous path of thinking. He would content himself with the memories of this mission. 

What else could they do, after all.


End file.
